


500 daisies

by Tantaylor



Series: Better late than never [3]
Category: Duran Duran
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: As we all know, Nick isn^t into romantic bullshit.Is he?Best read after *Five days in France*
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Series: Better late than never [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	500 daisies

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue ,no beta.  
> Feedback welcome

Roger stretched, gasping as a couple of neckbones seemed to be moving into place.  
Oh dear.  
Maybe the time of driving a car for hours and subsequent wild sex was over, huh? He was 52, for fuck`s sake. Fifty-fucking-two.  
His cock didn`t seem to mind, though.  
He could still feel Nick inside him, and the slight burn was enough to make that insatiable thing rock-hard.

Roger chuckled, a hand wandering down to the throbbing hardness. He hadn't felt so sore in ages.  
Oh well, even for them, five times a day perhaps were a bit too much, huh?

Two times last morning before they left to France, once on the way and another two times here at the villa. Where it all started, ten years ago.  
Jeez, time was running.

All too well he remembered the first time he`d been in this room.

This powerful feeling had scared the hell out of him, but he had never wanted anything so much. Wanted someone so much.  
How long had he stood at the door and fought with himself?  
Probably an hour or so, with his cock throbbing and his heart aching.  
And the whole time there was this annoying voice in the back of his head.

 _This is Nick. Nick doesn't want to hold hands and cuddle. Nick just wants to fuck. That's not yours. And if it goes wrong, and it will, what about the band? Are you gonna go running again, Roger?_  
But, hell, Roger WANTED to fuck, and it was all Nick`s fault. Nick with his beautiful hands, his sexy voice and those magic eyes. Nick with his somehow cute jealousy, which didn't fit to him at all. Anyway, what was that all about? 

He said he wasn't into the romantic bullshit, and yet he brought Roger flowers. They'd held hands while they were shopping, and after all, they just came back from a date. Their first date. 

Roger had made it very clear that he won`t fuck after the first date and yet here he was, standing at Nick`s door, trying to silence that mean little voice in his head, while his cock and his heart ached equally.  
Fuck, yes, he was in love with this man. From the moment he first saw him again, at that bar in London, where they all met to discuss the reunion.  
Just the sight of him had been like an electric shock that made his heart race and his palms get sweaty, and he knew he`s lost. So, so lost.

In the here and now, in this bed where they first had fucked, Rog tugged at his cock piercings, feeling that shock yet again.  
That Nick suddenly opened the door and ran right into him must have been a sign.  
That was ten years ago. Ten wonderful, intense years.

Where was Nick, anyway? Why wasn't he lying beside him, where he belonged? It was early in the morning, far too early for the notorious late riser to get out of bed.  
Roger plucked at one of the little steel bars for a last time and decided to look for his lover to get him back in bed. 

Just as he slipped into his jeans, there was a knock at the door.  
Very strange that not only Nick was already up, but obviously also his band mates.  
“You awake yet?” a well-known voice asked and Roger was at the door in a flash  
“Ands! What the hell? I thought you couldn`t make it!”  
Only the fact that his best friend was holding two steaming mugs kept him from pulling the smaller man to his chest.  
“Oh, well, change of plans. I can't let you guys celebrate the reunion anniversary without me, even if I'm not around anymore. You`re looking good, man!”

“So do you! Come in. Thanks for the coffee.”  
They sat on the bed, clinging mugs.  
“Nick knew, huh? That you were coming?” Rog winked.  
“Yeah. He let me in at five.”  
“I was about to look for him, wondering why Mister don’t wake me before ten was up yet.”  
“I see.” Andy smirked, pointing at the still evident bulge under the denim.  
“What can I say? I simply desire him.”  
“I think it takes a little more than desire to be together for ten years.”  
“That's right. Nick may not be a born romantic, but I love him. And he loves me.”  
“I fucking know that, Rog. And who knows, maybe you`re wrong.” Their former guitarist winked and smiled kind of weird.

“What do you mean?” Roger wondered.  
“What I mean is, maybe Nick is much more of a romantic as you think.”

Roger got a strange feeling in his stomach. He couldn't really grasp it, but something was weird here, something that made his heart flutter.

The way Andy smiled.  
That Nick wasn`t long back to bed.  
Even though he had gotten up so early to let Andy in, according to Andy it was at five. Now it was almost eight.  
Nick was not a morning person. If he had to get up before ten, he was usually in a bad mood all day.  
For some inexplicable reason, the need to see where Nick had gone was suddenly overwhelmingly strong. He slammed the half empty cup on the nightstand a wee bit too forceful.  
“Where is he?”  
“In the yard, I guess. Wait. Take the sage advice of your best friend and put on something halfway decent. And comb your hair. Your hair is always perfect, it doesn't have to look like someone drove a lawnmower through it today of all days.” Andy`s strange smile got wider and wider with every word. It looked a little bit like he was nuts.  
“In the yard? What…”

“Shut up. You`ll see. Put on a shirt, at least. And comb your hair, for fuck`s sake. Just listen to me for once, without asking stupid questions. Just once.”  
“Fuck, Ands, what the hell is going on?”  
“You stubborn bastard, just do what I tell you and then come down with me!”  
On shaky legs, Roger stumbled into the bathroom.  
Heart hammering and his stomach in tight knots, he tried to breathe normally.

What the hell?

“A better!” Ands smiled when he met him in the hallway, hair in place and a plain white tee on.  
“If you please, Mr. Taylor.”  
He took Roger by the arm and led him down the stairs.  
“Please, Andy, just tell me what's going on.”  
“You'll see, my impatient friend. However, you must close your eyes now. And no cheating.”

Roger squeezed his eyes shut. He felt dizzy.

“Ok, we`ll go outside now. I`ll lead you. Mind the doorsteps.”

The smell hit him with full force as soon as they stepped outside.  
Flowers.  
And not just any flowers.  
Daisies. His favourites.  
“You may open your eyes, Mr. Taylor.”  
A strangled noise escaped Roger`s throat.  
Daisies, indeed.  
The whole yard was full of them, it looked like there were thousand and more.  
“What you see here, my best friend of all, is 500 flowers. Me, these two other friends who are here, not to mention your totally wacky lover, have spent 2 hours putting these flowers into 100 vases and put then up all across the yard. There are 5 in each vase. Ack, please don`t! Dude, you're not gonna cry now, you effeminate faggot. You weren't crying when they stuck needles through your dick, you're not gonna... oh man! You idiot, now I have to cry, too! What about my reputation as a bloody hard rocker, eh?”  
Andy held his shaking friend tightly in his arms, but he was wrong.  
Roger wasn`t crying because of the flowers, though they were an overwhelming sight.  
No, he cried because of that man standing in this ocean of blossoms. That man in a classy grey suit, with the beautiful green eyes framed by the inevitable black eyeliner. The man who was also shaking like a leaf. Something he actually only did after particularly intense orgasms.  
He didn't notice Simon and John, who stood a little aside and embarrassedly wiped a few tears from the corners of their eyes.  
“I think there' s someone who wants to ask you an important question,” Andy said in a rough voice and gave him a little push.  
Roger knocked over a few vases on the way, but he didn't notice. He only saw Nick. His Nick. 

“Yes!” he blurted before he had even reached his lover.  
“Yes?” Nick breathed.  
“So very yes!”  
“But you do not answer until you have heard the question. That is very impolite, because the person who wants to ask the question has thought very long and hard about how and when he does it. So don't ruin this horribly corny moment for me right now, you hear?” Nick went down on one knee.  
“Roger Andrew Taylor, would you give me the pleasure of spending the rest of your life with me? As my lawfully wedded husband?”

“Still, yes.”  
It took a little while until Nick put the ring on Roger's finger because they were both shaking so much.

There they were, standing in the middle of 500 daisies, crying.

If that wasn't romantic, then what was?


End file.
